1. Field
The present invention relates generally to sports training devices. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a ball returning backstop configured to collect and return a ball thrown by a user.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
For sports that involve throwing, catching, or hitting of balls, such as baseball, various training aids are available to help athletes improve their throwing, catching, or hitting technique. For example, backstops are commonly used by baseball players to practice throwing a baseball when another person is not available to catch the thrown ball. Mechanical devices for throwing balls, such as a baseball pitching machine, are also conventional. Furthermore, it is known to combine a backstop with a machine that throws a ball so that the combination can collect a thrown ball and return the ball to the user.
Prior art backstops and ball return machines are problematic and suffer from various undesirable limitations. For instance, prior art ball return machines are too expensive for most consumers. Prior art ball return machines are also too complex to operate and often require a user to manually place the ball in the machine before it is propelled out of the machine. Prior art backstops that deflect the thrown ball are deficient because they deflect the ball inconsistently and without sufficient distance to return the ball to the user.